Hajime Kunihiro
Hajime Kunihiro is a second year student at Ryuumonbuchi High School. She is Touka Ryuumonbuchi's personal maid and has her hands chained to avoid her using sleight-of-hand during the tournament. Her father (which is a magician and also the one who teach her the sleight-of-hand) sold her to Touka for cash due to having a difficulties to earn money as a magician. She initially wore a moon tattoo on her cheek, but after playing against Koromo Amae she took it off and now wears a star instead. Hajime states that she and Tomoki are the elder sisters in their mahjong family. Hajime appears in the Yuuki miniseries as the hostess of a hot springs resort. Appearance Hajime has her hair in a ponytail with lengthy bangs and a green, sometimes red bow. She has blue eyes and wears a star tatoo on her left cheek. She wears a grey Ryuumonbuchi uniform and different length socks. While playing her wrists are chained to her waist belt. Hajime often wears very skimpy clothes outside the tournament. Personality Hajime has an easy-going personality and a cool head. She cares a great deal about Touka and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi stating they're her family. She sometimes fights with Ayumu Sugino regarding Touka, which implies that she is jealous if other people get too close to Touka. Despite being scared of Koromo Amae at first, she also cares about her and hopes that she will make more friends rather than her teammates as shown during Nagano Prefecture match. Playing Style / Abilities Though she has no specific playing style, in the past she was shown that she can use the sleight-of-hand her magician father taught her. However, Touka chose her under the condition that she play purely on her skills without using her sleight of hand. Hajime is a determined player and is very knowledgeable about the game. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Hajime first appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi (minus Koromo) before the first round of the tournament welcomed by a swarm of reporters, to which Hajime says that she doesn't really like the attention. When Saki Miyanaga is lost in the halls, we see Hajime walking with Tomoki Sawamura, Touka Ryuumonbuchi, and Jun Inoue conversing about Koromo over-sleeping. As they pass by Saki they feel her aura with Hajime noting that it felt similar to Koromo's. Hajime's next appearance comes when she, Tomoki, and Jun are waiting for Touka in the halls and spot Saki and Nodoka Haramura. They then proceed to question the two, but Nodoka had to leave for her battle. Hajime is seen prior to her battle commenting on the battles beforehand and defending her teammates against Touka's criticism. Before she leaves for her battle, Touka adjusts her chains as a precaution. At the start of her match, she and the others are caught off gaurd by Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei's playing style and lose consecutive hands. But after remembering her own past and the hardships she faced, she battles back and wins a few hands to get things close. In the second half things stay much the same except on one hand Hajime had a chance win but was intimidated along with the rest by Hisa and resulted in her playing defensely instead of winning. As the battle ends in a draw, Hajime wonders if that Kiyosumi girl was an idiot or something similar to Koromo in strength for playing the way she does but regardless she is interesting. During Touka's battle, she notices that Touka is not playing her usual way and talks about Touka's "cold" state. When Koromo is playing, Hajime is shown commentating and wonders if Koromo will always be a lonely girl. Hajime is seen at the end of the captains's battle shocked by Kiyosumi pulling off the stunning win. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* *''The anime is different here in that Koromo has already patched things up and understands that Ryuumonbuchi loves her''* She appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to Touka's family owned pool before the start of the tournament and meets Kiyosumi there. After a quick exchange they head toward the VIP room. Then there's a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament. Afterward, Touka again tells everyone she'll win the tournament and that they will go to Tokyo as her entourage. Touka then gets embarrassed when Hajime calls her a softy and she storms off. At the individual tournament Hajime's first day matches aren't shown but she did good enough to get into the top 20 and advance to the next day. She is again only seen shortly on the second day with her last game against Kiyosumi's Nodoka, Kazekoshi's Kana Ikeda, and Jun, with Nodoka winning. She did not get into the top three to advance to the national tournament. Sometime after the tournament we see her with Touka reading a bedtime story to Koromo to get her to sleep. She notices that Koromo fell asleep and tells Touka. She then calls Touka Koromo's mother and this once again embarrasses her. Hagiyoshi then enters the room with an invitation to the combined training camp Kiyosumi is putting together. Later, Hajime and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi are deciding whether or not to go to the training camp. They end up accepting because Koromo wants to go. Combined Training Camp Arc Hajime appears with the rest of her teammates during a friendly match requested by Achiga Girls' Academy. She reminds Jun not to be rude to their guests. She is then shown in Touka's mansion wondering the whereabouts of Koromo. After she is found, Hajime and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi convince Koromo that they are a family as well as her friends. When the training camp starts, she and Touka note how good it is that Koromo can be friends with Nodoka and Saki. We next see her after Tomoki's defeat at the hands of Kaori Senoo trying to comfort her and realizing that Touka was acting strange. She rushes to tell Jun and Koromo but her worries were dismissed by Koromo. The next day at the matches, Hajime is shown to be playing Tsuruga's Kaori, Kazekoshi's Sumiyo Fukabori and an uknown opponent with the games result also not known. After Touka wins against Saki, Koromo, and Yasuko Fujita in her "cold" state and passes out, Hajime and Tomoki are there to tell her what happened after she awakens. Hajime tells her how worried she is for her but Touka denies such a thing happened. National Tournament Arc Hajime is seen during Kiyosumi's free time with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi at the family restaurant that they had promised to go with Koromo. She is present in the theater during the first round of the tournament with the others to cheer on Kiyosumi. Final Eight Arc At the nationals, she and Koromo visit Kiyosumi before the semi-finals. When they only notice Saki there asleep, Koromo awakens her. After Saki informs Koromo that Nodoka is out watching her friends at the playing hall, Hajime notes that its nice that she has friends playing on the other side of the bracket. They both then realize that Nodoka's friends are Achiga girls and inform Saki that they have meet them. Hajime is then shown watching the captains match with Koromo and Saki. She is later seen watching the semi-finals with Touka and Koromo. When Yuuki calls tiles during her match, Hajime comments on how she rarely did that during the second round. Koromo then mentions that last year all of Rinkai's team was foreigners and Hajime tells her that because of the rule change Satoha Tsujigaito must be their vanguard. National Championship Arc Hajime is with Touka watching the vanguard match. When Touka mentions that Hajime could cheat to get 100 rare yaku, she says it could be done. Quotes *"Koromo....will your heart forever be like the full moon...all alone in the night sky?" Trivia *Hajime is the second shortest of the Ryuumonbuchi, after Koromo. Category:Ryuumonbuchi High School Category:Yuuki's Universal Tacos Plan! Category:Characters